


Two SOULs to Protect

by VenomQuill



Series: Underfell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Boss Monster Soul, Gen, Human Souls, I'm back baby, Where the Flowers Grow, soul power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Chara and Asriel, their SOULs fused together, leave to SAVE the Underground. Unfortunately, they stumble and in the span of one night, two SOULs are lost, the king and queen are devastated, a kingdom is torn apart, and a war has begun.Chara will not give up that easily, though. Asriel deserves a second chance, and by golly will Chara provide it.





	Two SOULs to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> See it on dA: http://fav.me/ddem3mu

_“NO! KILL THEM!”_ I scream. _“DON’T ROLL OVER! KILL THEM! DEFEND YOURSELF!”_ But he refuses. Instead, he clutches my body tight as he stumbles through the woods on shaky legs. I urge him to turn back. Another one. One more soul, just one. Then he’ll get stronger. He’ll survive. Their plan was to get six, but one step at a time. No! No wrong step!

He stumbles. I fear he will fall. But he manages to stay on his large, shaky feet. His dusty, broken horns part the branches. Wheezes slide between his teeth. His black eyes with white pupils stare ahead, pain and fear glimmering deep in his damp eyes. _“Stop! Just one more soul, Asriel. Kill one person. That’ll help! Please! You’re going to _die!_ You’re_ dying,_ Asriel!”_

But my words go unheard.

He manages to make the climb up the trail and slide through the barrier. Again, the tight, suffocating feeling of being pushed through a wall of gelatin resisted them. But their souls, united together in one body, prevailed.

He makes it into the throne room. His mouth opens, but all that comes out is a strangled, wordless cry. Mom and Dad rush into the throne room. He collapses, dropping my body on the floor. Dust settles over the flowers and clings to my body, damp with sweat and blood. _“I’m sorry… Chara…”_ his voice whispers. I can hear him through the vocal despair and mourning that explode around us like fireworks.

Now, he’s leaving.

No! He can’t leave. He can’t leave, not my brother. I hold onto the soul we shared. But he is gone, accepting death. But I refuse. Determined, I latch onto the souls. They shatter in my grasp. Desperately I cling to the remnants of myself and Asriel. The pieces are forced back into place. The souls are whole again… but separate.

I gather them both close. I can feel them… their power… their warmth… their heartbeat… like balls of flame with tiny heartbeats. I look over the locket still wrapped around my body’s throat. The heart locket gleamed a stark silver. _“Best Friends Forever”_ scrawled onto the surface. _“Best friends forever,”_ I say to the souls. _“I promise, Asriel, we’re going to make it. I swear.”_ As if they can hear me, the monster soul glows just a little brighter. _“This was my fault. I will fix it. Even if I have to wait here for eternity.”_

* * * * *

Chara jerked awake. She sucked in her breath and looked around. Where was she? Where was… she…? Beneath her was a bed of golden flowers. She held her hands up to her chest. Two souls orbited each other in her hands.

“H-huh?”

Chara jumped and looked back. A girl clumsily got to her shaky feet. Her round eyes darted around the place. A pretty pink ribbon tied her hair back, revealing her bright blue eyes. Chara raised an eyebrow and stood up. Strangely, Chara could… see things. She could see the cyan soul hovering in the girl’s chest. As she looked over the girl, numbers came to mind. _LV 1, EXP 0, HP 20, ATK 0, DEF 0. “Patiently waiting for destiny.”_ The girl gulped and started down the tunnel out of the room. Chara followed.

As they walked out of the tunnel and into the cavern, the girl looked around and mumbled to herself. “This… am I trapped down here? Is this what the legends are about? Am I going to turn out like…” She stopped and sucked in her breath. “–Chara? N-no! No, I’m not.”

Chara wrinkled her nose. Rude.

“No, I just need to… need to stay calm. Be patient. The greatest rewards come to those who wait for them.”

_“Actually,”_ Chara thought to herself, _“The greatest rewards come to those who seek them.”_

Still, Chara followed the girl. She made it through a pair of stone doors and into a wide room flanked by stairs with a bed of scarlet leaves in the middle. The girl walked her way up the stairs. Chara followed, absently keeping track of where they were going and what was happening.

The girl stopped suddenly. Chara gasped as she phased right through the girl. Chara shook her head and took a few steps back. The door out was locked. A puzzle lay before them: six squares in rows of two on the ground to the right with a golden switch on the right of the door. The instructions were on the wall to the left of the door.

The girl ignored the squares and attempted to open the door. It wouldn’t budge. The girl frowned and took a few steps back.

Then, the door opened.

The girl squealed and stumbled back. She tripped over herself and landed flat on her back. “D-don’t eat me! Please!”

Standing at the doorway, maroon eyes round and a paw to her muzzle, was Toriel. _LV 0, HP 0, ATK 80, DEF 80, HP 1600. “Knows what’s best.”_ She didn’t look a day different than when Chara last saw her. “Oh dear! A human! Oh, no, child, I won’t hurt you.” She knelt and gave her a soft smile. “I’m Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins.”

_“Caretaker of the Ruins?”_ Chara echoed and raised an eyebrow. _“Not the Queen of the Underground? How long was I asleep?”_

The girl flinched away from Toriel as the monster attempted to get near her. “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry,” Toriel soothed. “Come! Let me guide you through the catacombs.” She stood up and held out her hand.

The girl shut her eyes. But, after a few moments of waiting for Toriel to strike and failing to feel a fatal blow, she slowly grabbed Toriel’s fuzzy paw and got to her feet. Chara followed them as they walked back through the Ruins. Toriel explained puzzles and allowed the girl to complete them. After a while of going through puzzles and listening to Toriel, the girl started to relax around her. Chara smiled.

Then, a sharp slice of pain went through her.

Chara shuttered and stopped. Her hand immediately went to her chest. She drew out the souls. The monster soul cracked again. Chara sucked in her breath. Oh no! Boss monster souls couldn’t persist _that_ long after death! Chara looked between the souls. She looked to her own. Chara winced as she drew a crack through it and extracted a miniscule fragment from it. It turned to scarlet dust. Asriel’s soul put itself together and glowed warmly. Chara’s eyes softened. Ah. So, all she needed was to chip away at her own soul. Then Asriel’s could survive. The haunting realization that she wouldn’t be able to continue that forever pecked at her mind.

Chara shook her head. No. All she needed to do was keeping him alive for a little while longer. Once the Underground was ready for him, she’d bring him back. Right now, she… didn’t even know how.

For now, Chara followed the girl. But, as she got close, she could feel energy resonating from her SOUL. It was determination, the will to keep living. The girl wanted to stay alive. Chara smiled. She crept up closer to the girl who couldn’t see her. At the moment, they were stopped in front of a dummy. _Dummy. LV 0, EXP 0, ATK 0, DEF 0. HP 15. “A cotton heart and a button eye, You are the apple of my eye.”_

The girl’s cyan soul pattered and hovered before her chest. The girl sucked in her breath. But Toriel talked her down, explaining that that was her SOUL, the very culmination of her being. She needed to defend it. After all, monsters might attack her.

Chara tipped her head. Monsters never attacked her… unless she provoked them. Weird. Still, she watched the girl attempt to talk to the dummy. It did nothing in response. Toriel cooed praise and led her into another hallway. Toriel gave her the order to walk down the hall alone and sprinted away. Within seconds she was gone. Although the girl was a little afraid, she completed the task easily. Toriel rubbed her head and congratulated her. But, Toriel needed to leave. So, she commanded the girl to stay.

The girl nodded and sat down. After a few moments of humming to herself, she brought out a book and read it.

Chara sat next to her. She reached through the girl’s chest to her SOUL. Chara didn’t touch it. Instead, she concentrated on it. Wisps of cyan light trailed out of the SOUL and to her fingers, where she brought it back to Asriel’s soul. The girl gasped and dropped her book. She brought her hands to her chest and let out a pitiful whimper.

Chara grimaced. That… hurt. Extracting determination was always painful. Still, she needed to keep Asriel alive. The girl was probably going to die, anyway.

The girl stayed with Toriel for a while. But as she stayed, she found monsters weren’t all friendly. She carried with her a toy knife–_ATK +3, “Made of plastic. A rarity nowadays.”_–but it didn’t do much in the way of damage. A giant bug–_Migosp LV 2, EXP 12, ATK 7, DEF 5, HP 40. “It seems evil, but it's just with the wrong crowd...”–_had torn the ribbon–_DEF +5, “If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard.”_–out of her hair. She immediately fled back to Toriel’s house. When Toriel found out, the bug was destroyed.

The girl, horrified by Toriel’s destructive use of blue fire magic, fled while Toriel wasn’t looking. When Toriel found her, the girl attempted to draw her knife on Toriel. But instead, she dropped it and vaulted over the balcony. The ground was much farther away than the girl had anticipated.

As a crack formed in Asriel’s soul, Chara took as much of the girl’s determination as she could before her soul and body were taken and brought back to the king.

Chara stood by for a while longer, watching as Toriel mourned the girl. But there was nothing she could do. The girl was gone, and she was not coming back.

Chara considered resting for a little while but thought against it. She needed to find a way to bring Asriel back. So, she wandered out of the Ruins. The lab was in Hotland, near the CORE.

Much later, Chara eventually wandered back into Snowdin, only to come face-to-face with the newest soul. The boy, a bandana with abs drawn across it around his forehead, limped through the cold forest of Snowdin. One of his legs had gotten burned, presumably. That or it was just cracked from being thrown or hit. An orange soul was within him, bright in determination, but even brighter in cocky bravery. _LV 3, EXP 35, ATK 14, DEF 10, HP 28. “Leads with his fists more than his heart.”_

Chara scoffed. Great; a human that kills monsters. Why was she surprised? Yet… she wasn’t surprised. She wasn’t surprised a human would kill monsters–she knew that would happen from the beginning–but she didn’t feel… _angry._ She didn’t feel pity or disgust. She didn’t even feel shock at herself. She… didn’t feel _anything._

He died fairly quickly in Snowdin. A fuzzy monster with a sharp beak had stirred up quite the fight, ripping off the manly bandana–_DEF +7, “It has seen some wear. It has abs drawn on it.”–_from his forehead in the struggle. The boy managed to punch the monster into submission, causing it to flutter away in an effort to keep its life. The boy’s gloves–_ATK +5. “A worn pink leather glove. For five fingered folk.”_–still had some dust on them. Thankfully, he was defeated by a guard and dragged back to the capital. In the fight, the guard managed to disarm the boy, throwing away his gloves and leaving him vulnerable to attack. Chara managed to get some determination from his soul to keep Asriel’s alive.

Chara stood by the riverside, staring down at the flowing water that would never again hold her broken reflection. Years were passing by her. She had a plan on how she would be able to do it. But the plan was shaky at best. And yet… as she looked over her shoulder… the thought of bringing Asriel back was no longer tagged with desperation, but hesitance. She watched as two monsters quarreled, teeth and claws flashing and shrieks of war breaking the otherwise tranquil night. The sea-horse bit down on the cat-dog hybrid’s throat and dragged her into the water. The water frothed as the tem struggled valiantly. Eventually, the bubbles ceased to form, and the water went still. Dust polluted the water.

Asriel shouldn’t live in a place like this. Not again.

Just then, a human pranced by. _LV 2, EXP 10, ATK 12, DEF 10, HP 24. “Holds integrity above all else.”. _Unlike the others, she hummed to herself and her gait was smooth and precise as if every move was a dance. Her ballet shoes–_ATK +7, “These used shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous.”_–was unfortunately soaked. In fact, she had to throw the muddy things off in order to make sure her feet didn’t rot. Chara followed the blue soul throughout her adventure. She dodged well and attacked only when forced to do so. But she often ran away. Unfortunately, she got on the wrong side of a woshua and ended up killing the poor thing. Although it fought, her tutu–_DEF +10, “Finally, a protective piece of armor”_–protected her from the waist-high attacks. Eventually, she found herself in a room with trails of glowing grass. She found her way into Tem Village. Chara managed to take a bit of her determination before the girl was tricked out her soul. The tems celebrated her death and brought her soul and body back to the king in exchange for gold.

Chara rolled her eyes. The tems were always greedy. There was no surprise there.

Chara knew how she would be able to bring Asriel back. Over the years, she refined her theory and turned it into a viable hypothesis. Hypothetically, she _could_ bring his soul back! …she would just need a lot of power in order to do so. Though, looking at the state of her soul, that might not be easy. A little under a fourth of it was gone, now. Pieces of Asriel’s soul were gone as well. She’d decided to let a few cracks go. After all, if she continued keeping his soul completely whole, she’d use up her own too quickly.

Thankfully, a new soul arrived.

A boy with a purple soul–_LV 1, EXP 0, ATK 10, DEF 10, HP 20. “Through thick and thin, he perseveres, seeing only his goal of escaping.”_–hiding behind foggy glasses and clutching a tattered notebook, crept through Waterfall. He winced as more water dripped onto his soaking head and spattered his glasses–_DEF +5, “Glasses marred with wear. Increases INV by 9.”_–making them even more useless. But he kept them on. He sometimes ran away from fights, but he continued. He often jotted down notes in his old notebook–_ATK +2, +6 INV, “Contains illegible scrawls. Increases INV by 6.”_–after each fight and through the marsh. Although he got much farther along than any other soul–and he wasn’t as hurt when Chara extracted some of the weak determination supply he had–it was not to last. In one particularly rough fight, he fell flat on his face, cracking his glasses and throwing them off somewhere. His notebook fell out of his hands. When he paused to look for them, pawing madly at the ground, he was captured and brought to the castle. While the orange soul fought fiercely, punching and kicking and tearing at monster flesh with his teeth and nails, the purple soul froze. He screamed for a while, but only a little while.

Chara was unable to feel emotion. She hadn’t felt for years. That was both good and bad. As a perk, she felt no guilt hurting humans to make sure Asriel’s soul stayed alive. She could think clearly without emotions meddling her thought process. Unfortunately, as a drawback, she was no longer herself. She couldn’t feel joy or sadness, relief or pain. At points, she became so desperate to feel _anything_ that she’d intentionally try to cause herself pain. As a soulless spirit, she could not interact with the real world and thus no pain came in response to anything she did. She couldn’t even feel sad when Toriel visited her grave, tending to the flowers and speaking to her. Sometimes, she’d put down food and speak as if Chara was really there… alive… waiting for her.

She was distracted for a little while. A new child appeared with a jungle green soul. _LV 1, EXP 0, ATK 10, DEF 10, HP 10. “Believes that anyone can be redeemed with a little kindness shown their way.”_ She skipped through the place and looked around with wonder and curiosity. An apron–_+10 DEF, +4 HP for each food item, “Damage is rather consistent. Consumable items heal 4 more.”_–dressed her front. Various stains from various meals covered the front. She didn’t seem to mind. When monsters attacked, she dodged their attacks and spared them. She spoke with exuberance and enjoyed hugging monsters or shaking their hand or talking avidly. She was pretty physical. But she also liked cooking.

Chara was there when Toriel found the green soul. By this time, Toriel was going a bit mad. She attacked out of surprise and she visited Chara’s grave more often. The green soul gladly went with her when asked. She even helped bake a pie and cook a meal. Unfortunately, the child got the thought into her head that she could help monsters. So, she wandered through Snowdin, tromped through Waterfall, and even passed through Hotland. But, as she neared the end of Hotland, the realization that monsters were only mean because they were trapped came to her. So, she discarded her apron and her pan and asked the guards to take her to the castle. Instead of fighting the king, she offered her soul to him. Chara… couldn’t bear to take any of her determination.

It was a while until the next soul appeared. His soul was as brilliant a yellow as a buttercup and he walked with purpose. _LV 4, EXP 70. ATK 16, DEF 10, HP 32. “Will do what’s just no matter the consequence.”_ He often hid his face from enemies under a cowboy hat–_DEF +12, ATK +5. “This battle-worn hat makes you want to grow a beard. It also raises attack by 5.”_–and walked with his head high. He was a bit older than everyone else at seventeen and had significantly more determination. The early bloomer had scruff hairs that promised a beard ringing his chin.

Although he dodged fights and left most, he’d kill some monsters. He raised his gun–_ATK +12. “An antique revolver. Must be used precisely, or damage will be low.”_–and shot with great precision. He made it through Hotland before his ammo, which he had been using sparingly, was gone. Still, he made it to the end of the CORE. He was the first human to ever make it to Asgore on his own and the first to truly challenge him. Although the other souls–all but the cyan and green souls–challenged Asgore–_LV 20, EXP ???, ATK 80, DEF 80, HP 1600. “Will free monsterkind, no matter the cost.”_–the yellow soul put up a fight.

Chara followed him where he went and watched his battle. But, Asgore was strong and inevitably won. Chara managed to take enough to fix Asriel’s soul a bit more and hold her own together, which was by now missing a fourth of its former self.

A new royal scientist came into being. A yellow lizard with a sharp mind and a dark sense of morals was appointed by Asgore as the new royal scientist. She tricked Asgore into thinking she was good by designing a robot and forcing some big-dreaming ghost–Happstablook–into merging with it. Although the ghost–now fused with the robot and named Mettaton–was happy as a star, the experiments done on him were less than humane. Still, he had the hope that his new body would be finished, and he would truly be the star of the Underground, perhaps of the surface as well.

Chara, completely disinterested in his fantasies, kept watching as Dr. Alphys worked on her experiments. She’d leave on occasion, going somewhere Chara didn’t know. So, Chara did most studying on her own.

One day, something caught Chara’s attention more than everything else. Asgore had a golden flower garden, which Chara occasionally visited. One flower in the middle had been uprooted and stolen by Dr. Alphys. Eventually, she returned it to Asgore’s garden. Although she had cameras in the throne room, there was no need to watch the flower. Chara recognized this specimen; the last time she saw it, “alive” at least, was when it was caked in dust.

Then, the flower woke up.

It woke up slowly, drowsily. Then, it blinked open its eyes and looked over the garden. “Huh…?” Its voice was weirdly high pitched. “Where…? Chara? I thought I was… oh man! Chara can you–? Where are you? Why can’t I feel my arms? Wh-what? What am I?” He looked over himself and found only the stem of a flower and his six wide, golden petals. He let out a cry of panic. Chara watched as he struggled and cried in fear and desperation and confusion. God, he was so confused.

King Asgore rushed into the garden. Of course, he didn’t recognize the talking flower at once. But, the flower’s face morphed into Asriel’s and he cried, horrified that his own father didn’t recognize him. The king knew who he was, then.

Chara watched as the king held his transformed son. For the first time in Chara’s history, she saw tears roll down the king’s face. He promised that Asriel would be alright. Chara looked down at the souls in her hands. Her own soul had cracked further. Pieces were missing from Asriel’s. She might be able to give him back his soul as a flower, but he might just stay a flower. Without an extraordinary amount of power and stupid amount of luck and validity in her theories, he might stay a flower with a broken soul. What if he couldn’t recover the soul in his current body and it would stay broken? It would put him in a lot of unnecessary pain. No, she had to wait until she could find a way to transform him into a monster with a soul.

Asriel was no better for wear over the months he spent with the king. He muttered to himself at night, complaining and wondering about the lack of love he felt. Conflicted and confused, the flower escaped to the Ruins. Chara followed, shaking her head. The poor flower… without his soul, he couldn’t feel love. Chara couldn’t feel anything at all. What if… what if Asriel got to the point where he was like Chara? He couldn’t feel at all? No. No, that was a fate she wouldn’t wish on anyone…

Asriel spent some time with Toriel, who was much clingier and more involved than Asgore. But there was nothing that Toriel could do to help him. So, Asriel went to Hotland… and slipped off the edge.

Chara followed, desperately trying to grab onto the flower as he fell. But she couldn’t even touch him.

Then, they were in the garden.

Asriel looked around with wide eyes. “Wh…what? I’m not dead?”

“Who’s there…?” Asgore prompted, walking into the garden. “Oh! Hello, there.”

Asriel’s eyes went wide. “Wh-what? You don’t remember me?”

“I… think I would remember seeing a talking flower.”

Tears glimmered in Asriel’s eyes and his voice cracked. “You don’t remember me! Y-you don’t even remember my name?”

“O-oh! U-uh! Of course! I… I’m sorry. You’re… um… Flowey, right?”

“Flowey…” Asriel stated, blinking away his tears. “Y-yeah! Yeah, I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” _Flowey. LV 0, EXP 0, ATK 10, DEF 10, HP 40, “Remembers everything.”_

The king sighed in relief. “Oh, good. You’re a lovely flower, hmm? I didn’t expect to see you here!”

Asr–Flowey and Asgore talked for a while. But soon, Flowey left. Chara followed Flowey. He… he did weird things. At first, he tried killing himself again and again. Each time he died, he’d wake up back in the garden. Then, he went through and investigated the world. He tried to talk to monsters, but most would attack him.

Once, he attempted to find out where he was created. Dr. Alphys found him. If Chara could feel… if Chara could _exist_, that doctor would be in a much, much, _much_ worse place.

Flowey managed to free himself and run away. Dr. Alphys’ cameras were everywhere. The only place he would not be watched by the scientist was the Ruins. So, there he went.

He visited Chara’s grave on occasion. Once he found out where it was, he’d visit often, talking to her about things that were happening in his life. He confessed things he’d said or done, wishes he made or fears he felt. He met Toriel once again and nearly got destroyed. Ever since then, he was wary of her and stayed away.

Then, something changed.

Chara stayed on her grave. She held the souls in her hands. Asriel’s was broken. One half was all but gone while the other was whole. Her own soul was three-fourths of what it once was. That was mostly due to the determination she stole from other souls. But it had been so long since the last one. If she didn’t act soon, all of her planning and existence would be for naught.

A body fell, hitting the ground with some force. She lay on the bed of golden flowers right over Chara’s grave. Chara sucked in her breath. _LV 1, EXP 0, ATK 0, DEF 0, HP 20. “Blind.”_ Within her was a _red_ soul. Not only that, she looked so much like Chara they could be related. Chara looked her over. The girl was still. Her pink and blue banded shirt was dirty and torn and now had seeds of the flowers clinging to her. Her pants were cut as well. Blood swelled on the cuts in her feet and hands. Bruises swathed across her body. That poor girl. She’d been beaten up by something before she fell. The fall had only made it worse.

The girl tipped her head and sneezed as the golden flowers tickled her nose. She sat up and looked over the bed with her foggy eyes. Chara piped up, _“It’s a bed of golden flowers. They must have broken your fall.”_

The girl jumped and swung her head around. Chara tipped her head. The girl could hear her…?

Once the girl deduced that there was nothing more there, she inspected her surroundings, patting the ground and swiveling her head as if trying to see with those foggy, useless eyes of hers. A name-brand chocolate bar was on the ground. She took that. She tried to stand up. She grimaced and then grabbed her stick–_ATK +0, “Its bark is worse than its bite.”_–and struggled to move. Although she fell once, she soon straightened herself out and slowly left the grave behind, tapping at the ground on occasion. She stopped as she came across Flowey, who was bent over as if wilted and staring drearily at the ground.

Flowey saw her and jolted. He stood up straight and watched the girl, who’d stopped. He put on a patient smile. Toriel found them. Chara, nervous attempted to help. It was for naught as Toriel got mad at Flowey, and then turned on Frisk. The young girl barely escaped.

Chara watched the girl as she progressed. Frisk was scared, but she followed Flowey’s every direction. She was overwhelmingly kind. In fact, the one time she tried to attack something, she’d only done one damage. Although she’d swung with all her might, there was no true will put behind it. Her soul was exceedingly strong, holding more determination than every other human combined. She had as much as Chara! She had the power to RESET and SAVE, something only Flowey had. Unfortunately, Frisk was completely clueless to the process and required Chara’s help. Thankfully, Chara was able to manifest her directions into glowing golden buttons Frisk could choose.

Although taking Frisk’s soul outright could fix Chara’s and Asriel’s completely and could potentially fix Flowey’s current form, just the thought of it was wrong. She couldn’t even force herself to take little bits like she had from other humans. Frisk was kind to monsters. Over time, her stats changed. Instead of focusing on her disability, she was determined to SAVE monsters. Admittedly, her charm was beginning to work on Chara.

Maybe… maybe Frisk would find a way to make the world a place worthy of Asriel. Maybe Frisk would find a way to collect enough power to bring him back. Maybe Frisk could change the Underground for the better. Through her and Flowey’s combined guidance, Frisk would have little trouble finding her way to the king and ending this once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this has been swirling around for a LONG time. Why didn't I publish it? Well, with Gravity Falls on the way, it kind of slipped onto the back burner. I switched my focus to my original stories and this little thing got lost. Well! I found it again!
> 
> Where the Flowers Grow is by far one of my favorite fanfictions I've ever made. I said I'd elaborate more on the story, I said I'd bring in Cammy, and by golly I'll do it. For now, let's start at the beginning, shall we?


End file.
